Bowser's Kingdom Episode 7
Bowser's Kingdom Episode 7: '''Completion Games, '''is the Seventh Episode of Bowser's Kingdom made by Araskin500 and Pthouse, it was released on Newgrounds on November 23, 2007. Episode Plot In this episode Jeff and Hal join a major sporting event for villains only, because since the Karate Duo broke the TV with a Wii-mote, and they needed the cash to buy a new TV. It will also involuntarily explain why there are almost no more captions in the later episodes. Episode Summary While Hal and Jeff are watching television, the Karate Duo suddenly appear and say "Wii would like to play", before accidentally breaking the television whilst playing the Nintendo Wii. The Karate Duo claim they are not liable and disappear, but Hal notices that they left behind the Wii console. The Karate Duo reappear to take back the Wii before disappearing again, after this Jeff and Hal are forced to participate in the Villains' Olympics in order to win enough money to replace their television, After a failed montage they were too lazy to animate, Rick is a Host at the Villains' Olympics, where he is once again accompanied by Paul Hammerbro, the completion games start the traditional lighting of the Shy Guy Torch, a Shy Guy goes to light the Shy Guy torch as part of an annual tradition. He slips and falls in with a yell, incinerating himself when the torch ignites, Later the Inaudible Thwomp sings the National Anthem at the start of the Villains' Olympics. Due to his inaudible speech, however, the crowd goes silent, and a hammer gets thrown at him (presumably by Paul Hammerbro), Paul Hammer Bro introduces the Teams, Team Kamek, features Kamek and 4 Toadies, Team Shy Guy led by a very fat red Shy Guy And 4 Normal Shy Guys, Team No Name, Hal and Jeff are part of the team, Rick Finkelstein thought they were calling themselves Team No Na Me but Paul Hammerbro kept having to correct him. He even says "The damned thing says No... Name!", it is revealed that Jeff crosses out Hal's team name Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. on the submission paper since he thought it sounded stupid, much to Hal's annoyance, Team Piranha Plant is introduced, with Steve and his cousin Petey Piranha being part of the team, Petey throws up, Finally Rick Finkelstein introduces Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros, a team who were the winners for 12 consecutive years. The team consists of a Mega Mole, Mouser, and a Chomp Bro, Jeff gets nervous around Team S. A. D. P. B. saying how are they supposed to beat them?! Two of them are wearing sunglassess. Hal reminds him of why they are there, for the T.V. , Paul Hammer Bro Introduces the Cheerleaders, Birdo, Pinata and Wendy Koopa, When Paul says that he would love to "nail" some of the female participants with his hammer, Rick claims that such a remark is highly inappropriate, next is a sport called Toad Wrangling. According to Paul Hammerbro, the point of the game is to capture as many wandering Toads as possible and thereby acquire as much ransom as possible, Jeff and Hal both break the fourth wall by mentioning something about a training montage which Hal then says he never saw which made Jeff realize that they may not have trained at all, the All the teams completed in the completion games, such as Chomp Throw, throwing Chain Chomps, with Jeff being chased by a rogue Chain Chomp in the process, The next event is a swimming race, members of the team completed in swimming However the Yellow Shy Guy is apparently doing the Dead Man's Float while else is swimming normally, The Team Members jump over a pole like Hal, Mouser, Kamek goes under since he can't jump, but a Fat Guy tries to jump over a pole during the high jump event but ends up knocking it down due to his excessive weight, the next event is a soccer event where Mega Mole scores a goal with no problem, while Mouser uses a bomb to blow up half of the team and allowing him to score, everyone races to the finish line, Hal being forced to fight Chomp Bro. in a competition known as "Shell Wrestling". Hal went off against the Chomp Bro. thinking that if he could take down a gorilla in a tie, then he could beat a German turtle. Chomp Bro. told him that he was Austrian and then Hal loses the match after being shoved with extreme force by Chomp Bro. At the end of the Olympics, Jeff and Hal lose to Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros. and place second, being awarded the cash prize as a result (the prize for first place being an all expenses paid trip to Yoshi's Island), Steve gets in Third Place for a Life Time Supply of milk, but Steve's Cousin Petey is Lactose intolerant, Petey vomits off-screen, The Final Scene cuts to Jeff and Hal who didn't expect to win in second place, who usually get the crap beaten' out of them, but won a reward, "Not Too Shubby", Jeff Says, Hal wonders want Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros Are enjoying there vacation on Yoshi's Island, meanwhile in Yoshi's Island leads The team to them being attacked by ravenous Yoshis. Characters Jeff, Hal, Karate Duo Number 1, Rick Finkelstein, Paul Hammerbro, Pyro Guy, The Inaudible Thwomp, Jasper the Kamek, Toadies, Shy Guys, Fat Guy, Steve, Petey Piranha, Team Super Awesome Dynamite Platinum Bros (Mega Mole, Mouser and Chomp Bro), Wendy Koopa, Female Pinata, Birdo (Susan), Toad, Chain Chomps and Yoshi's. Voice Acting * Andrew Raskin - Hal, Mega Mole (Credited as Monty Mole), Chomp Bro, Karate Duo 1 (Uncredited) * Patrick TeNyenhuis - Jeff, Mouser, Karate Duo 2 (Uncredited) * Steven Button - Steve, Petey (Uncredited) * Joe Cross - The Inaudible Thwomp * Phil Sheridan - Paul Hammerbro * John McGarrell - Rick Finkelstein Trivia * All of the people in the Audience are all from the video game Kirby Super Star, this is similar to a another Mario Web Series Called Super Mario Bros Z. * A Continuity Nod from Episode 6 is seen as Wendy Koopa, Female Pinata and Birdo(Susan) the girls that rejected Hal are cheerleaders. * This episode was released on November 23, 2007, it didn't release in October like The 6 Previous Episodes and The Halloween Special because according to web series creator Araskin500 it was delayed due to his friend Pat had his computer that wasn't working for him so the Creators brought it to a place, and he didn't have time to pick it up until about 3 weeks later, he got it back on a Monday night, and three days later he finished the episode, It was corrupted with some malware program called WinAgent 32. Category:Episodes